C'est pourtant pas sorcier
by Amy Scamander
Summary: Daesung en a assez des disputes de ses amis, alors qu'il se promène pour s'aérer l'esprit, il rencontre Suga qui lui propose son aide. Il lui explique qu'il a des pouvoirs et que c'est grâce à ça qu'il va lui venir en aide. En effet, il prévoit d'échanger les corps des Bigbang pour les obliger à avouer leurs sentiments et arrêter les enfantillages. Présence des BTS et apparitions


La nuit, moment de tranquillité pour un nombre incalculable de gens, symbole de calme, ce moment où l'on peut laisser ses problèmes de côtés en s'imaginant un monde rien qu'à soi, que vous pouvez changer au gré de vos humeurs et de vos envies. Un soir vous vous retrouvez dans la valise de Norbert Dragonneau à soigner des créatures magiques tandis que le lendemain vous devenez maitre de la Keyblade et affrontez les vilains des Disney de votre enfance. Oh oui la nuit représenté bien plus qu'un simple moment dans un cycle journalier, c'était un exutoire et ça Daesung aurait bien voulu s'en être rendu compte avant, allongé sur le canapé scrutant le plafond, il se traitait d'abruti pour ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de l'importance de la nuit. Pourquoi cette question et bien tout simplement parce que des nuits calmes et paisibles, il n'en avait pas vécu depuis un moment et il ne pouvait pas se reposait la journée à cause du planning du groupe. Imaginé, se lever aux aurores tous les jours, partager son temps entre les émissions de télé, de radio, les photoshot, la composition des albums et leur enregistrements, l'apprentissage des chorégraphies, le tournage des clip et quand c'est pas ça, c'est les voyages pour se rendre au lieu de concerts et effectué les concerts en questions. Oh bien sur ça ne le dérangeait pas, c'était son métier, sa passion mais avant il pouvait dormir pour récupérer, hors là c'était devenu mission impossible, pour quel raison et bien tout simplement parce que ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, sa seconde famille avaient décidés de devenir plus cons les uns que les autres et ça en même temps.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE DE MAKNAE A LA CON ! cria TOP

\- QUOI ENCORE ?! répondit Seungri de façon tout aussi sympathique

\- T'as laissé le placard du haut ouvert et je me suis péter la tronche dessus

\- OH mais ça va je suis pas seul dans cette baraque et puis tas des mains que je sache cria t'il en claquant sa porte

Et de une se lamenta Daesung, Top excédé fit de même, et de deux. Il faut dire que l'ainé n'avait pas arrêter de chercher le panda pour des raisons plus ou moins surtout moins crédible et si encore il n'y avait qu'eux

\- Taeyang ! Bordel tu peux pas ranger tes fringues je suis pas ta bonne !

\- Mais tu vas te calmé espèce de dégénéré ! je te signale que moi quand je dois nettoyer la salle de bain après ton passage je le fais sans rien dire. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me décerne un oscar à chaque fois que je fais un truc

BAAM et de trois, suivit de près par la quatre, et voilà comme chaque soir, chacun s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et y resterai un bon moment rageant sur la personne qui leur causait du trouble. Devant les caméras, ils jouaient le jeu de l'entente cordiale et se permettait même du fan service mais au dortoir c'était la guerre, GD vs Taeyang et TOP vs Seungri, chacun parlait avec les autres sauf son Némésis excepté pour se hurler dessus. Daesung en avait marre, les autres se rendait bien compte qu'il lui faisait vivre un enfer et s'excusaient en prétendant arranger les choses, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Seungri avait bien essayé de faire la paix mais le rappeur principal était vraiment buté alors le plus jeune avait abandonné. Daesung soupira un grand coup en pensant à tout ça, puis se leva, attrapa son blouson et sortit, il se promenait tranquillement cherchant comment faire pour résoudre le problème des autres, c'était frustrant parce qu'il avait clairement identifié le problème alors que les quatre eux n'en voyaient rien ou faisaient l'aveugle, mais il lui semblait impossible de les mettre devant le fait accompli sans se faire jeter par la fenêtre et leur dortoir était relativement en hauteur

\- Quelle bande d'abrutis ! lança t'il

\- Oh ! Hyung quel langage !

Daesung se retourna surpris, il n'avait vu personne

\- Suga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

\- Le seul et l'unique sourit le plus jeune, et bien Jimin essaye désespérément d'apprendre des pas à Namjoon qui est aussi gracieux qu'un Terminator en tutu et comme j'arrive pas à dormir sans lui ba je m'occupe en attendant qu'il rentre

Daesung sourit, il était au courant du couple que formait Yoongi et Jimin parce qu'il les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser, les plus jeunes lui avait demandé de garder le secret, leur avenir aurait été sérieusement compromis si quelqu'un l'avait appris. En repensant à ce qu'avait dis son cadet il aurait voulu faire remarquer à Suga que ce n'était pas sympa de parler de son leader comme ça surtout qu'il était loin d'être un danseur mais bon il valait mieux évitait de vexer le sucre, cela pouvait grandement diminuer votre espérance de vie.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rajouta le plus jeune

\- Oh euh je prends l'air avant de dormir mentit le chanteur

Suga haussa un sourcil, puis sourit avant de déclarer

\- Ils sont toujours en guerre ?

\- Co…comment tu sais ? s'étonna-t-il, ta vécu la même chose avec Jimin

\- Pas du tout rigola-t-il, on a qu'une seule vie, je ne l'aurai pas gaché à le regarder de loin sans jamais rien tenté, quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais je lui ai simplement avoué

\- Ah soupira l'ainé si tout le monde était comme toi

\- Tu devrais venir avec moi, je peux, peut être t'aider

Daesung fut surpris, comment pouvait -il l'aider, alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu la même situation, enfin de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et puis ça lui ferait du bien de voir les autres Bangtan. Suga demanda s'ils pouvaient récupérer son leader et surtout son petit ami, l'ainé répondit évidemment à l'affirmatif. A peine furent il arrivé devant les locaux de la Big Hit qu'un Rap Monster sauvage apparut sortant presque en courant en déclarant

\- JE SUIS LIBRE !

\- Tu n'abuserais pas légèrement demanda Suga

\- Oh salut Yoongi non je n'abuse pas ton petit ami est un tortionnaire, t'est sadomaso ma parole

Suga allait répondre mais Jimin sortit à son tour plus calmement l'air exténué, des cernes visibles et le regard blasé, le voyant dans cet état, Yoongi ne put s'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pendant que le leader saluait le chanteur des Bigbang

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? s'inquiéta Suga

\- Il m'écoutes pas se plaignit le plus jeune

\- Tu veux me le tuer ou quoi ? s'indigna Suga en s'adressant à Namjoon

\- Hey ! c'est pas moi qui ai voulu la répéter cette choré

\- Méchant leader bouda Jimin en tirant la langue

Daesung eut chaud au cœur en voyant l'entente qui régnait entre les jeunes, ça le rendait nostalgique, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne régnait plus cette atmosphère chez eux, il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois ou Seungri et Top avaient fait une de leurs blagues débiles, de la dernière fois ou GD et Taeyang avaient organisé un de leurs défilés dans le salon ou ils s'habillait les uns les autres en s'arrangeant pour créer un assortiment de tenues plus immondes les unes que les autres. C'était loin tout ça, ils étaient en train de se perdre et malgré tous ses efforts, Daesung ne trouvait pas la solution, une larme coula sur sa joue, il l'essuya bien vite. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Suga avait expliqué qu'il avait croisé Daesung et l'avait invité

\- J'espère que t'as pas peur du bordel rigola Namjoon

\- Si c'est du bordel de bonne humeur ça me va

\- Evidemment ajouta Jimin, quel genre de groupe on serait si on se disputés pour de vrai… Oh merde attends tu veux dire que les autres sont toujours en froid ?

Daesung acquiesça simplement, ils se mirent en route vers le dortoir des BTS, Suga portait Jimin sur son dos, celui-ci étant crevé il s'endormit rapidement, les autres discutaient de tout et de rien en arrivant, ils entendirent du bruit. En entrant ils se firent discret pour voir ce que tramait les indigènes qui peuplait l'appartement. Au salon tandis que Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets passait à l'écran, les quatre idiots refaisait le film avec plus ou moins de sérieux

\- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Jungkook

\- Dobby monsieur l'elfe de maison répondit Taehyung, Dobby peut faire le ménage ou vous laver le dos ou tout autre endroit…

Tandis que Jungkook partit en fou rire, Jhope et Jin se jetèrent sur V pour le faire taire en le chatouillant à mort

\- Mais il me gâche tous mes films ce sale gosse railla Jin en accentuant ses gestes

Hoseok abandonna se mettant à rire lui aussi devant le rire si communicatif du plus jeune.

\- Aaah Jin ah arrête… Jle ferais plus

\- Devrais je me sentir jaloux demanda Rap Monster

Jin se stoppa en entendant cette voix qu'il aimait tant, il se leva et sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne sais pas, ne pense tu pas que je pourrais l'être aussi vu que tu as passé des heures seul avec un autre homme

Namjoon sourit lui aussi et croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit rire Jin qui s'avança doucement et l'embrassa.

\- Wow lança Daesung qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir

\- Oh merde fit Jin désolé Hyung je t'avais pas vu

\- J'ai cru comprendre rigola t'il mais tu n'a pas à t'excuser, vous êtes chez vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, euh ya un autre couple surprise ou on a fait le tour

Taehyung répondit à la question en attrapant le menton de Jungkook afin qu'il se tourne vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui fit sourire les autres, le baiser dura un moment et Suga finit par dire

\- C'est bon les gars on a comprit

\- ….

\- Ce serait con qu'il meurt comme ça rigola J Hope

\- ….

\- Je vais devoir leur lancé un seau d'eau ajouta Jin

Taehyung et Jungkook se séparèrent non sans un sourire. Suga se tourna vers Daesung et lui dit

\- Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu les voit et que je t'explique que contrairement à Jimin et moi, ses quatre là, ça n'a pas été facile pour eux de se mettre ensemble

\- Et comment c'est arrivé alors ? demanda Daesung des étoiles plein les yeux, esperant que Suga lui donne une solution miracle

Celui-ci sourit et lui dit qu'il allait coucher Jimin et qu'il lui expliquerait après, les deux autres couples saluèrent le chanteur et partirent dans leurs chambres. Ne restait plus dans le salon que Daesung et Hoseok, celui-ci proposa

\- Tu veux un café ? Je fais très bien les Cappucino

\- Comment résister à ça sourit Daesung

Le plus jeune rougit et se dirigea vers la cuisine invitant l'autre à le suivre, il prépara deux cappucino et un café noir pour Yoongi. Daesung prit la parole

\- Alors et toi ?

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- Ben les autres sont en couples ensemble, et toi qui est l'heureuse élu

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai quelqu'un s'étonna J Hope

\- Oh ne te moque pas de moi, tu es une personne exceptionnelle, tu es gentil, attentionné, tu peut avoir qui tu veux, a moins que tu n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaise

\- Oh euh merci c'est gentil, a vrai dire y'a quelqu'un qui me plait mais il est plus agé du coup il me voit que comme un enfant

\- Eh bien c'est un idiot ajouta l'ainé

J Hope allait ajouté quelque chose mais Suga revint, s'asseyant il prit une gorgée de son café et déclara

\- Euh j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Non non t'en fais pas dit J Hope en se levant

Il commença à partir, Suga le retint par le poignet, ils se fixèrent un moment, on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée, Hoseok lui fit un petit sourire et le rappeur le lacha, il quitta la pièce après avoir salué les personnes présentes.

\- Euh j'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda Daesung

\- C'est plutôt le contraire mais on parlera de ça plus tard, bon concernant ton problème, j'ai la solution mais je dois t'avouer que tu risques de me prendre pour un fou

\- Au point ou j'en suis, je pourrais croire n'importe quoi

Suga sembla hésitait un instant

\- Tu devrais peut être lui montrer un ptit tour pour le convaincre avant de raconter cette histoire de dingue dit Jin en prenant la place de J Hope

\- Ah c'est pour ça que t'est là au lieu de peloter le leader rigola Suga

\- Oh aller soit pas rabat joie

Daesung le fixait s'interrogeant sur le sujet dont il parlait, de nouveau il se demanda si les BTS n'étaient pas télépathes, en les voyant se fixaient de la sorte.

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas très bien se plaignit Jin

\- Oh arrête tu as énormément de talent, tu manques juste de confiance

Sérieusement se dit le chanteur des Bigbang, ils lisent dans les pensées là c'est obligé. Il espéra ne pas avoir pensée à quelque chose de compromettant.

\- Bon je vais essayer se motiva l'ainé des Bangtan

\- Ecoute moi Daesung, ce que tu vas voir va très certainement t'étonné, il faut que tu reste calmes d'accord

\- C'est très…. Rassurant merci

\- Jin à toi l'honneur

Celui-ci sourit, puis fixa son regard sur le vase rempli de roses devant lui, il leva la main en sa direction, les fleurs se soulevèrent et se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs, l'eau contenu dans le récipient s'éleva lui aussi et slaloma entre les fleurs. Jin les fit faire plusieurs tours dans la pièce et ramena le tout à son état d'origine. Daesung était a la fois étonné et émerveillé de ce qu'il voyait. Quand les fleurs et l'eau fut revenus dans le vase, il lança un

\- Waouh

\- Bon c'est plutôt une bonne réaction rigola Jin

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout répondit Daesung mais ça c'était splendide, comment tu fais

\- Oula rit Seokjin, je laisse notre grand maitre t'expliqué

\- C'est moi qui leur ai appris sourit Suga je descends d'une longue lignée de sorcier en quelques sortes, au début je ne leur ai rien dit tu comprends, ça faisait un peu étrange comme présentation salut moi c'est Suga rappeur, mes hobbies déplacer des objets par la pensée et faire des potions en tout genre

Jin et Daesung rigolèrent, en effet à l'époque il l'aurait pris pour un fou. Suga reprit

\- Je pensais ne jamais leur avoué même à Jimin alors qu'on été ensemble, j'avais peur qu'il se dise que j'avais influencé ses sentiments avec mes pouvoirs. Après quelques temps, ça été un véritable enfer de vivre au dortoirs, parce que Taehyung et Jungkook, ainsi que Jin et Namjoon passait leur temps à se mettre sur la tronche pour des conneries alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient. Du coup j'ai mis mon talent à contribution pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte

\- Tu leur as fait quoi ? un philtre d'amour ?

\- Non mais ça va pas, jamais je ne jouerai avec les sentiments, c'est contre mes principes, non je les ai fait changer de corps

Daesung fit les gros yeux, avait il bien entendu ?

\- Tu as très bien compris rigola Jin et je dois avouer que me retrouver dans le corps de Namjoon ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet

\- Et tu pourrais faire pareil avec mes abrutis ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer sourit Suga

\- Tu peut venir quand ?

\- Oh mais tout de suite pendant qu'ils dorment c'est le mieux

Daesung sautait de joie, Suga dessina un cercle sur la table et y mit des bougies au quatre coins. Il leva la main et sembla réciter quelque chose l'eau se mit a bouillir puis redevint normale. Il attrapa une des roses rouges et en mit quelques pétales dans le bol, il y ajouta du sel. L'eau se mit à tourbillonner, on aurait dit que les pétales furent dissoutes donnant à l'eau une couleur de sang. Suga sortit de sa veste quatre plumes blanches qu'il déposa dans le bol, elles étaient petites, Daesung n'en avaient jamais vu des comme ça, elles se colorèrent instantanément, vidant le liquide, c'étaient comme si les plumes absorbait la préparation. Quand le bol fut vide, Suga récupéra les plumes et les mis dans un tube en verre.

\- On y va dit il en souriant

Daesung l'emmena, pendant le chemin, le chanteur des Bigbang n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur la magie, questions auxquelles Suga répondit de bon cœur. Une fois arrivé, le rappeur expliqua qu'il fallait que les deux personnes dont les âmes seraient échangés soit dans la même pièce. Ils réussirent à déplacer Taeyang dans la chambre de GD et Seungri dans celle de Top sans en réveiller aucun. Dans la chambre de ses derniers, Suga sortit le tube de sa veste, il déposa une plume sur le cœur de Seungri et une sur celle de TOP puis il se mit entre les deux lits une main tendu vers chaque homme. Il dit

\- Entendez moi Déesse Erzulie

Voyez ses pauvres âmes endormies

Vous patronne de l'amour et de la beauté

Jouons leur un tour pour révéler les sentiments cachés

Que soit échangés âme et cœur

Afin de faire taire a jamais les pleurs

Les plumes se soulevèrent suivit d'une espèce de volute bleu qui semblait rentrer dans la plume, quand il n'y eut plus la fumée, Yoongi croisa les bras, les mains tendus dans les directions opposées, les plumes s'échangèrent de place, suivant les mains du rappeur. Une fois au-dessus de leur nouveau propriétaire, les volutes bleues réapparurent entrant dans le corps de leur nouveau propriétaire quand ce fut finit les plumes se posèrent délicatement sur le cœur des deux hommes.

\- Scellement dit Suga en fermant les poings

Les plumes s'encrèrent sur la peau comme si ils étaient des tatouages. Daesung étaient émerveillé devant ce spectacle, c'était vraiment beau, le rappeur refit son rituel dans l'autre chambre puis ils remirent les dormeurs dans leurs lits respectifs.

\- Bon je vais rester pour leur expliqué le truc mais on va un peu mentir

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je peux lever le sort quand je le veux mais à eux on va leur dire que la seule solution pour réintégrer leurs corps c'est de jouer carte sur table sur ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur

\- C'est très bien penser s'extasia son interlocuteur

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le jour ne se lève, Yoongi proposa de jouer aux cartes en attendant que les marmottes se réveillent, annonçant au chanteur que le réveil serait certainement très drôle, et ce fut le cas en tout cas pour eux. Ils entendirent les différentes sonneries de portables et les grognements qui suivirent. Et comme si le destin avait décidé d'être farceur lui aussi, les quatre énergumènes ouvrirent leurs portes en même temps, GD se trouvant dans la chambre face à celle de Taeyang, et Top dans celle face à celle de Seungri, chacun put se voir en face de son propre corps. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, il y eut un temps d'arrêt, les yeux s'écarquillèrent et un

\- AAAAAAAAAAAARGGH collectif retentit

Dans le salon, Daesung venait d'annoncer un carré d'as, remportant la partie sous l'œil admirateur du rappeur lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri, ils se sourirent. Ils allèrent à la rencontre des autres et les firent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Posément Daesung expliqua ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de la situation et l'aide qu'il avait demandé, Yoongi compléta en faisant une démonstration de ses talents et en expliquant le sort qu'il avait lancé. Les quatre chanteurs furent bouches bée mais ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Quand le Bangtan annonça son départ, Daesung le raccompagna à la porte, quand il revint au salon il demanda

\- Ou est Top ?

\- Ben jsuis la répondit le rappeur dans le corps du panda

\- Euh je veux dire Seungri pardonne moi

\- Je sais pas, il a dit qu'il revenait vite

Personne ne parla les ensorcelés ne se regardaient pas, cela dit ça devait être dérangeant de se regarder en étant dans un autre corps. Après un bon moment Seungri revint, dans des vêtements de jour, s'amusant à se caresser le torse en observant son « nouvel habitat » les autres étaient restés en jogging ne voulant pas déshabiller un corps qui n'était pas le leur.

\- Tu t'es changé demanda GD

\- Attends mais tu t'est même douché s'exclama Taeyang

\- QUOI ?! s'étonna Top

\- Ben quoi j'allais pas rester en pyjama puis je vous signale, que le gamin a dit qu'on ne retrouverai nos corps que quand on se serait parler franchement, comme c'est pas prêt d'arriver je m'habitue à mon nouveau moi et vous devriez en faire autant.

\- Rassure moi tu ne m'as pas entièrement déshabillé

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait du tout se lamenta le plus jeune, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ceci, dit il en se montrant de haut en bas est à moi, et d'ailleurs hyung je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches, tu es vraiment bien foutu…. De partout.

Voire Seungri rougir c'est pas banal jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était le rappeur du groupe qui était dedans.

\- Gd se lamenta Top je viens de me faire violer par notre maknae

\- Putain Seungri sans déconner ça te fait pas plus chier que ça ce qui nous arrive

\- Tu rigoles t'as vu le corps que je récupère, râlait serait vraiment mal venu et sache mon cher Seung hyung que je ne t'ai pas violé, je n'ai fait que le strict minimum pour être propre

\- Franchement Daesung on se serait bien passer de tes idées dit Top en se tournant vers lui cherchant clairement à changer d'interlocuteur

\- Et moi je me serais bien passé de vos disputes incessantes, de vos prises de bec continuelles, de votre mauvaise foi, du venin que vous vous crachez à la figure dès qu'il se passe une microfissure dans votre monde d'égoïste.

Les quatre se regardèrent les uns les autres cherchant quelque chose à rétorqué mais apparemment aucun d'eux n'eut la réponse, ce fut Gd qui prit la parole

\- Je sais pertinemment que ça n'as pas du être facile pour toi, je suis désolé mais si on ne retrouve pas nos corps respectifs, le groupe risque d'être dissout

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué répondit Daesung comme Yoongi la dit, une fois que vous vous serez parlé calmement, vous redeviendrez vous-même

\- Facile à dire ajouta Top

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne commence pas à me dire que c'est impossible, ce n'est pas simple mais faisable. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la seule personne intelligente dans l'histoire c'est Seungri c'est le seul qui ne cherche pas mais qui subit, il a déjà essayé d'arranger les choses mais on ne l'a pas laissé faire et enfin dernière chose pourquoi est-il le seul à faire un effort alors qu'il semble être le seul heureux de son sort

Le dénommé releva la tête à l'entente de la phrase, il regardait ses mains comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux.

\- Je veux retrouver mon corps mais je dois bien avouer qu'être un poil plus grand c'est pas mal

\- Un poil railla Top je te dépasse d'une tête au moins

Ils se mirent à rigoler puis quand leurs yeux se croisèrent ils s'arrêtèrent. Daesung sourit, ça faisait une éternité que ses deux-là ne s'étaient pas lancé une blague et rigolaient aussi naturellement bon certes ils s'étaient renfermés mais le mouvement était en route. En revanche de l'autre côté Gd dans le corps de Taeyang fulminé et ça faisait bizarre de voir le danseur aussi renfrogné. Daesung poussa un soupir, il espérait que le sale caractère de son leader ne déteindrait pas sur les autres, ce qui avait tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux séparer les duos pour éviter de ruiner tout le plan, alors en début d'après-midi, quand il vit son leader partir dans sa chambre, il eut un déclic

\- Tae ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

\- Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ?

Le danseur arriva devant son ami qui fit un drôle de sourire, il fut perplexe, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'être plus qu'il fut attrapé et projeté dans la pièce et enfermé

\- Mais qu'est ce que ?

Il tenta de déverrouiller la porte puis pestant que son collègue il se tourna pour faire face…. A lui-même, enfin GD et c'était très étrange parce que là il se voyait entrain de pleurer et conclusion et ben ça ne lui allait pas, il commença à paniquer, le leader devait certainement vouloir le tuer, il voulut expliquer qu'il n'était pas par sa propre volonté mais il ne réussit qu'à dire

\- Je sais que t'est fan de toi mais t'en fais un peu trop mon corps n'est pas si mal

Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir une chaussure dans la tronche, oui c'était le truc du dragon pour exprimer son mécontentement, ça mettait du temps, peut être n'arrivait il pas à défaire ses lacets, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un rire. Gd souriait

\- Disons simplement que t'est un peu trop musclé pour moi

\- Sérieux rala le danseur

\- Enfin pour moi, sur toi c'est super mais je suis pas spécialement à l'aise

\- C'est ça rattrape toi

\- Arrête c'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je pense de toi

Taeyang hésita un instant, il n'avait pas eu une si longue conversation avec son ami depuis des lustres et il voulait lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait mais ce n'était pas facile, il avait peur qu'il se vexe et s'il se renfermer à nouveau, il serait très long de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se dit que ne rien dire ne ferait rien avancer, il se lança

\- En fait, je sais plus trop ce que tu penses de moi

Gd le fixa, cherchant à comprendre si son ami pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et apparemment c'était le cas, il ne sut quoi dire et Taeyang continua

\- Depuis qu'on est gosse, je lis en toi comme dans un livre, la plupart des gens te trouve incompréhensible, insondable parce que tu te cache derrière cette personnalité excentrique, mais moi j'ai toujours su quelles étaient tes pensées. T'as jamais réussit à me mentir mais aujourd'hui c'est plus pareil, t'est plus le même alors je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ni même ce que tu ressens

\- Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés

\- A qui veut tu faire croire ça lança le danseur, avant tu ne m'aurais jamais engueulé pour des conneries comme tu le fais, t'aurais pas chercher à me blesser par tout les moyens. Alors oui Jiyong tes sentiments ont changés, t'as finit par me détester et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et au final je t'en veux et moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Youngbae….

Les deux se fixèrent un long moment, attendant de voir qui aurait le courage de parler en premier, mais seul le silence répondit.

Dans le salon, Daesung et Seungri faisait une partie de Just Dance, le plus âgé était entrain de perdre parce que voir Top dansait aussi bien faisait un drôle d'effet, le rappeur dans la cuisine observait son corps bougeait avec tant de fluidité et pour la première fois de sa vie ça l'emmerdait de ne pas savoir danser, il reprit une part de cheesecake pour compenser.

\- Hey râla le maknae contrairement à toi je ne peux pas manger ce que je veux sans grossir alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer sur le sucre, je ne tiens pas à devoir faire le tour de Séoul vingt-sept fois pour perdre le poids que tu auras gagné

\- N'est ce pas toi qui à dit qu'on ne retrouverai jamais nos corps ?

\- Ne commence pas s'impatienta Seungri, j'ai dit ça pour que vous vous bougiez le cul mais bon apparemment tout le monde s'en fout

\- Et bien si tu as quelque chose à dire, je t'en prie je suis tout ouïe

Seungri l'observa un instant, soupira puis déclara

\- Je…eum… non je peux pas le faire tant qu'on sera dans ses corps, quand tout sera redevenu normal, est ce que tu me laisseras dire tout ce que j'ai à dire sans me couper ou trouver une échappatoire ?

\- Mais je croyais qu'on ne pourrait réintégrer nos enveloppes que si on régler le problème justement

\- Réponds juste à ma question intervint plus jeune

Top le toisa un moment, ne voyant pas ou voulait en venir son ami mais bon il était temps d'arrêter les conneries, cette histoire avait été trop loin, alors il répondit

\- Très bien, je te promets que si on redevient nous même, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

\- Parfait dit il en tapant dans ses mains

Daesung observait la scène un peu surpris, comment son maknae comptait annuler le sortilège, même si il le suppliait, jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne compte pas suppliait rigola Seungri en se tournant vers Daesung, Top allonge toi sur le canapé s'il te plait

Le rappeur s'exécuta, le maknae posa une main sur son cœur et une sur celui de Top.

\- Au fait ajouta t'il, Yoongi à oublier de te dire que le sortilège se serait levé tout seul au bout d'une semaine mais bon on peut pas attendre autant donc…. Annulation

Les tatouages sortirent de la peau, pour redevenir des plumes, les volutes sortirent des corps et échangèrent leurs places, une fois fait, le maknae récupéra les plumes, à plat sur sa main, une flamme en sortit et brula les deux plumes, il ferma le poing et le rouvrit, tous avait disparut. Il affichait un sourire radieux, il se tourna vers Daesung et lui tira la langue, aucun doute Seungri était Seungri

\- Mais tu es un…

\- Sorcier oui, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux enfin si Yoongi continue comme ça on risque de recruter toute la Big Hit.

\- Attends t'étais au courant et lui il le sait ?

\- Que j'en suis un ? non il est encore un peu jeune pour s'en rendre compte …. enfin quoique Zelo l'ai compris vite lui…

Top sembla se remettre de ses émotions et demanda

\- Ne me dis pas que les BAP…

\- Ce ne sont pas des sorciers mais c'est encore un peu tôt pour t'en parler, et il y en a d'autres, on doit être une vingtaine en tout, enfin en Corée du moins après pour le reste du monde j'en sais rien

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis le plus jeune explosa de rire

\- Ah…ah…ah si vous voyez vos têtes, c'est énorme

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire fit remarquer le rappeur, apparemment les autres ont fait confiance à leur groupe

\- Les autres comme tu dis l'ont fait parce qu'aucun de leurs membres ne les traite comme des gosses ignorants et ne les engueule pas à longueur de journée. Tu me voyais lancer en plein milieu d'une dispute « hey ducon, je t'ai pas dit je suis un putain de sorcier vaudou alors si tu continues de m'emmerder je te transforme en grenouille. PS : je t'emmerde »

Nouveau silence dans l'appartement.

\- Pardon je m'emporte un peu ajouta t'il

\- Non c'est rien, tu as raison répondit le rappeur, bon ben chose promise chose due, Seungri je suis tout à toi

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Hyung sourit le plus jeune

Ils se tournèrent vers Daesung qui les regarda un instant avant de comprendre

\- Hum hein ah oui intimité tout ça, bon je suis attendu….. par quelqu'un… quelque part

Juste avant de fermer la porte il ajouta

\- Au fait, au vu de tes capacités tu pourrais ramener tes hyungs à la normale, déjà que Tae à tendance à avoir des coiffures de merdes si GD rajoute ses tenues chelous dessus on à pas finit

\- JE TE SIGNALE QUE J'ENTENDS CE QUE TU DIS hurla Taeyang de la chambre

\- MOI PAREIL rajouta le leader

\- Oups bon ben je crois que je ne vais pas revenir de sitôt

Puis il s'en alla, plutôt content de la tournure des évènements, il espérait juste que quand il rentrerait, les autres seraient enfin redevenus les amis qu'ils aimaient tant et qu'il n'y aurait plus de disputes. Instinctivement il se rendit au dortoir des BTS, il ressentait le besoin de parler à J Hope, il ne se contrôlait pas et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Dans le salon Seungri souriait, Top avait un sourcil relevé et le nez froncé sur le côté

\- Tu as fait quelque chose dit il assurément

\- Oh si peu, je lui rends service et accessoirement la monnaie de sa pièce

\- Oookay répondit Top, ne comprenant pas bien ou il voulait en venir, bon on avait à parler, il me semble

\- Oui et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot alors que c'est toi qui à commencer, enfin…

Le rappeur s'assit dans le canapé et fixa son homologue. Il prit la parole

\- Pourquoi ça à l'air si difficile pour toi de parler, tu ne lis pas dans les esprits ? s'amusa le rappeur

\- Pff tu te crois malin, la lecture des esprits n'existe pas, enfin pas comme tu l'imagines, on peut créer un lien télépathique avec une ou plusieurs personne mais il faut en être très proche

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas le coupa Top un peu sur la défensive

\- Rhaaa mais laisse-moi finir, il faut être proche et crée un lien par un baiser

\- Oh

Ils se turent, puis TOP écarquilla les yeux puis bafouilla

\- Mais…mais Daesung à dit que les BTS était tous télépathe

\- Ben oui ou est le problème ?

Apparemment le plus jeune des Bigbang, ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça à l'idée que les sept membres des Bangtan Boys se soit amusé à mettre leurs langues dans la bouche des autres. Puis Seungri toussota et reprit

\- Je ne lis pas dans les esprits mais je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais, avant évidemment de me regarder avec mépris et dédain

Le rappeur se sentit mal, on voyait bien que le plus jeune lui en voulait mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui brillait dans ses yeux, Top décida de jouer un peu et demanda

\- Et comment je te regardais ?

\- Tu me regardais comme tu le fais à l'instant

Il se rapprocha de son interlocuteur

\- Avec passion

Il s'avança un peu plus

\- Avec envie

Il s'assit sur les genoux de Top

\- Avec amour

\- Si tu le savais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placé une depuis des semaines, et puis tu aurais pu faire quelque chose

Top détourna le regard,

\- Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être réciproque

\- T'est vraiment idiot répondit Seungri en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, comment t'as pu croire ça ne serait qu'une seconde, t'as bien du voir à ma façon d'être que je répondais positivement

\- J'ai eu peur, c'est pas ma faute, je voudrais juste oublier ses dernières semaines et commençait autre chose, enfin si tu veux bien.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se pencha et l'embrassa, ils soupirèrent d'aise et le baiser s'approfondit, il fut néanmoins coupé par une voix mélodieuse provenant de la chambre

\- Avant de vous envoyez en l'air auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de nous ouvrir rala GD

\- Et accessoirement Seungri tu pourrais nous ramener à la normal

\- Oui aussi

Le maknae souffla avant de se lever et d'aller à la rencontre de ses hyungs.

\- Vous avez parlez demanda Seungri

\- Oui répondirent en chœur les deux autres

\- Non mais de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre je veux dire

Le silence fut assez éloquent, le plus jeune leur lança un regard dépité

\- Je vous signale que Taehyung et Jungkook qui n'ont que 17 et 18 ans je vous rappelle, se sont parlé à cœur ouvert après que ça leur soit arrivé, sans peur, sans honte. Ils sont plus courageux que vous et ce sont des gosses

Toujours aucun son

\- Irrécupérable soupira le maknae tant pis pour vous…. Annulation

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Seungri parut surpris, il observait ses hyungs les sourcils fronçés

\- Mais qu'est ce que…. Attendez se coupa t'il lui-même montrer moi les tatouages de l'incantation

Les deux se regardèrent surpris mais obéirent

\- La plume rouge emprisonnant les âmes était bien là mais elle entourait un cadenas

\- Oh le salaud rigola Seungri

\- Et ça te fait rire s'énerva Taeyang

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Top

\- Je ne peux pas leur rendre leur corps

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est au-dessus de mes compétences, c'est vraiment très compliqué de libérer une âme emprisonnée, je risque de les tuer, j'ai sous-estimé le gamin

Gd se pris la tête dans les mains et Taeyang se mit à respirer fortement. Seungri attrapa son portable et appela Suga

\- Salut Seungri Hyung

\- Suga il faut que tu…. Attends comment tu sais que je suis redevenu moi

\- Oh je t'en prie, j'ai senti le sort se briser et puis je me doutais que se serais un jeu d'enfant pour toi de le briser.

\- Ok tu le sais depuis quand

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite mais bon je le sais quand même depuis un moment que t'ai un sorcier. Au fait si tu appelles concernant la surprise que j'ai laissé à tes hyung c'est non, il doivent se parler impérativement.

Il allait raccrocher puis rajouta

\- Au fait merci beaucoup, Daesung est ici depuis 10 minutes et il est entrain de faire un magnifique couplet à Hoseok, sur tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, actuellement notre Hobi est à deux doigts de faire jalouser le tapis rouge de la salle de bain. Sortilège de vérité ?

\- Oui sourit Seungri

\- J'aurai du y penser, bon je te laisse, désolé que tes hyung soient idiots

Le maknae les regarda dépité, puis un éclair de lucidité le pris, il partit au salon et mélangea divers trucs dans un bol sous le regard perdu des autres

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider mais si je me fais tué se sera entièrement de votre faute

\- Tu connais un sorcier aussi puissant que Suga

\- Bien plus puissant tu ne peut pas t'imaginé, a tel point que l'invoquer est impossible, il faut que je passe par quelqu'un d'autres et ce n'est pas un sorcier mais un démon

Ils rigolèrent puis voyant l'air sérieux, du plus jeune il déglutirent, un démon, ils paniquèrent un peu surtout lorsque Seungri lança un dernier ingrédient dans le bol qui fit le bruit d'un pétard et déclencha de la fumée, il s'attendait à voir apparaitre quelque chose de monstreux, quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque la fumée se dissipa de découvrir le deuxième maknae des B.A.P

\- Jong Up s'étonnèrent les Bigbang sauf Seungri

\- Quoi ?! Vous m'invoquez et vous êtes surpris de me voir vous seriez pas complètement con

Il semblait énervé les jambes écartés, le pied tapant le sol à un rythme régulier, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'est pas un peu petit pour un démon demanda Top

Le dit mini démon s'avança rageusement, prêt à tuer son interlocuteur mais il heurta un mur invisible, sa surprise partit aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivé, puis il regarda le plafond et le sol et remarqua un bout de cercle dessiné a la peinture dépassant de dessous le tapis

\- Un piège à démon ?! t'est sérieux, t'as peut être de l'eau bénite et un prêtre caché quelque part aussi ?

\- T'énerve pas on a besoin de ton aide je t'aurai pas appelé si c'était pas urgent

Le démon se calma puis en observant GD et Taeyang ses yeux devinrent complètement noir, il sourit puis ses iris réapparurent, il déclara

\- Encore un coup de Yoongi, ce gosse connait qu'un seul sort ou quoi

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé de Zelo qui apparut de nulle part, voyant que Jong Up allait bien, il souffla un coup et se précipita vers son petit ami, mais il se heurta lui aussi à un mur invisible avant d'atteindre sa cible, il leva la tête au plafond

\- Un piège à anges ?! Sérieusement ?

\- A ange ? s'étonna GD

\- Un peu long à expliquer dit Seungri mais oui c'est un ange littéralement

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Taeyang

\- T'inquiète ça devrait plus tarder

En effet peu de temps après Yongguk fit une apparition tout aussi inexpliquée à côté de Jong up, il l'observa puis se tourna vers Zelo, l'expression douce qu'il arborait laissa place à de la colère quand il se tourna vers Seungri.

\- Toi ! tu crois que tu peut toucher à mes enfants et t'en sortir vivant dit il en s'approchant

\- Attends cria Seungri en levant les mains, stoppant son interlocuteur, je ne leur ai rien fait

\- Oui puis tu est dans un piège à démon ajouta Top

Yongguk remarqua qu'il disait vrai et fit un grand sourire en s'avançant lentement, les deux autres Bap souriait aussi, celui de Zelo était d'ailleurs fortement démoniaque pour un ange. Le leader passa le piège sans problème, il mit le pied sur la peinture et elle brula la ou le pied était posé. Jong Up sortit du piège et balança son poing vers le plafond créant une onde de choc qui fissura le piège à ange libérant le plus jeune de sa prison. Ils se firent un calin et alors que le chef des lapins s'apprêtait à dissoudre les Bigbang… littéralement, ce fut au tour d'Himchan d'apparaitre

\- Nom d'un lapin de l'espace qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

Seungri réexpliqua la situation et la diva des Bap déclara

\- Sinon on a des portables, c'est rapide et plus simple qu'une incantation et accessoirement ça met Guk moins en colère

\- Il répond jamais se justifia le maknae des Bigbang

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? Mais enfin tu trouve pas ça dérisoire d'en arriver là juste pour une histoire d'amour aussi simple, je me casse demerdez vous

\- Ne vas pas dans la cuisine le prévint Himchan

Devant l'air interrogatif de son ami, il continua

\- Dae et Jae font un cheesecake

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi….. oh ce genre de cheesecake

\- Yep

\- Oh non râla Zelo j'espère qu'ils vont pas se tartiner de chocolat la dernière fois j'ai du tout nettoyer

Puis ils partirent, ne resta que Himchan qui s'approcha des deux ensorcelés

\- Je vais m'en occuper, ne soyez pas trop dur avec Guk, c'est juste que vous compliquez vous-même vos existences, c'est tellement simple pourtant. Je vais pas tout vous expliquez ce serait trop long, mais sachez que les démons et les anges sont en guerre depuis des lustres, notre mise en couple aurait pu déclencher une guerre et on à bien failli mourir mais on s'est battu pour ce qui nous était cher, alors que vous qui ne risquez rien, vous vous détruisez. C'est normal que ça l'énerve.

Il posa ses mains sur les torses un bruit de cadenas retentit et les tatouages disparurent, les plumes échangèrent les âmes avant de disparaitre

\- On est redevenus normal s'écrièrent les deux débiles

\- Hallelujah comment on pourrait te remercier demanda Seungri

\- N'invoque plus jamais l'un de nous, si t'as besoin d'aide appelle moi par téléphone c'est tout

Seungri acquiesça, mieux valait éviter de mettre l'ange en colère. Il partit après avoir salué le groupe, laissant les Bigbang entre eux, quand le maknae se retourna pour demander à ses hyungs comment ils allaient et apparemment ça allait bien vu qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser avidement sous le regard blasé de Top qui balança

\- Ben mon vieux c'est pas trop tôt

Tous les regards lourds de reproche se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Oui je sais j'ai rien a dire je ne suis pas mieux

\- Mouais je préfère ça dit G.D

Puis il se tourna vers Seungri

\- Toi dit il en le pointant du doigt

\- Quoi ?! paniqua le maknae en reculant

\- Je vais te tuer, comment as-tu oser nous cacher un truc pareil

Et il se mit à lui courir après, sous le regard amusé des deux autres, c'est ce moment que choisis Daesung pour rentrer. Il vint se poster à côté de ses amis, Gd finit par attraper le maknae qu'il chatouilla, lui provoquant un fou rire qui se propagea au reste du groupe. Daesung était aux anges, même si il avait eu besoin de vivre une expérience surnaturelle pour mettre au clair leurs sentiments, tout était redevenu comme avant, c'était même mieux et il le sentait tout serait parfait jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
